workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
ACOA Chapter 3R2
Anakin and Padmé had both enjoyed spending more time together and slowly growing closer, but that was abruptly ended by more nightmares about Anakin's mother being in pain. Thankfully Padmé was very understanding that Anakin needed to go check on her. As the three of them arrived at the Lars family homestead, Anakin was concerned when he didn't sense his mother there, but the familiar face of C-3PO gave him some hope of finding her. After exiting the ship and greeting his former droid, they were lead to the Lars'. "Master Lars - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" C-3PO said. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." Anakin said politely, but with a tone of urgency. "Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother." Owen said, and Anakin and he shook each others hands. "This is my girlfriend, Beru." "Hello," Beru said politely. "I'm Padmé," Padmé said, introducing herself. "I don't sense my mothers presence, is she out?" Anakin asked in concern, expanding his senses far beyond the homestead before he was distracted. "No, she's not," Cliegg Lars, who recently lost his leg and had another seriously injured, said revealing himself. "I've been called to Tatooine by the Force for a month, but I couldn't get away until now. Please tell me what happened to her." Anakin said. Cliegg sighed. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Cliegg said. "If she's alive, I'll find her," Anakin said resolutely. "Is it okay if I leave Padmé, Ahsoka, and HK-51 here while I search? It shouldn't take long, I still have a bond with my mother and should be able to locate her." "No, Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed. "She's dead, son. Accept it." Cliegg said. "If she were dead then I wouldn't have been called back to this planet," Anakin replied. "I can feel her pain, and I will find her. I know she's alive." "You can take my speeder bike," Owen offered. "I appreciate the offer, but I will take my ship. It has a medical bay, stealth technology, and military-grade shields... it can get me in and out and allow my mother to receive any needed medical care." Owen nodded in understanding. Later that night... It took time, but Anakin found the camp where his mother was, and she was thankfully alone. Anakin simply teleported into the tent and warded Tusken's away with the Force. When he saw the state she was in, Anakin was enraged, but he focused on her. "Mom... Mom... Mom..." Anakin said in concern, unable to truly heal her due to his Dark Side emotions. Shmi managed to barely open his blood caked eyes, and Anakin was heartbroken that his absence allowed such a good person to suffer. "Ani...? Is it you?" Shmi asked. "I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here..." Anakin said, having briefly overcome his anger and rage. "I'm so glad... to see you, Annie... Now... I am complete..." "Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine." "You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..." Shmi said before suddenly dying. Anakin shook as he silently cried and resisted the urge to kill them all, knowing that it would do him no good. It took Anakin five minutes to control himself, but he eventually began sneaking out through the hole he cut... Unfortunately for all involved, Anakin was caught leaving and shot in the arm and his mothers body was further damaged... Anakin kneeled, holding his own mothers dead body, so full of rage, hatred, and disgust for the Tusken's and their primitive barbaric culture... completely unaware of his sulphfur yellow eyes. His course decided, Anakin formed an orb of telekinetic power around them, and blasted it outwards with a rage and hatred empowered Force Repulse that disintegrated everything but he and his mothers body. Even the banthas and younglings died in the blast. Still unsatisfied and enraptured by the Dark Side, Anakin extended his senses all over the planet and then pulled down asteroids onto the Tusken Raider camps, wiping out the savages once and for all. Anakin let out a scream of rage as he realized what he had done and the fact that he felt vindicated and had enjoyed purging an evil race from a planet. "Resurrect her," Death spoke using the Hallows and Anakin's bond with them. "You know how too..." Calming himself and focusing on his love for his mother in this life, Anakin miraculously both resurrected and healed her. "Ani?" Shmi asked in surprise, no longer feeling any pain. "You're fine now, mom," Anakin replied, before teleporting them onto his ship. "What happened?" Shmi asked, sensing Anakin's mood. "You died and I just barely controlled myself enough to leave without hurting them... they discovered me and shot me in the arm and damaged your body more. I lost control and wiped out not just that tribe but all the tribes of Tusken Raiders. I resurrected you somehow afterward, but thankfully without using the Dark Side." Anakin replied as he began flying them back to the Lars homestead. At the Lars homestead... "You found her!" Cleigg stated in joy. "Yeah," Anakin replied. Anakin let his mother and Cliegg talk and went to check on Ahsoka. "Master, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, having sensed his actions. "Physically I am," Anakin replied. "You sensed all those deaths and you're wondering if I've fallen to the Dark Side?" Ahsoka nodded nervously as Padmé looked at Anakin in shock and concern. "I resurrected my mother from the dead purely out of luck... It took me five minutes after she died too get control of myself and avoid slaughtering the tribe and then I left, I was pleased that despite her death going unpunished I hadn't done something regrettable." Anakin paused. "And then they shot me and my mothers body... I destroyed the entire tribe in a fit of rage and then wiped out the others with asteroids. I tried letting go of my anger, but they just had to attack me right when I was at my weakest and most careless..." "Anakin... you basically just defended yourself until you lost control," Padmé said gently. "I'm not condoning your actions, but you made a huge mistake and you at least feel remorse for it. You're only human, Anakin, you'll make mistakes. You aren't perfect and nobody expects you to be." "Not even physically?" Anakin asked. "Because I thought that I was pretty close." "Note to self: Master Anakin can be distracted with comments about him not being perfect." Ahsoka said jokingly. "How did you resurrect your mother?" Padmé asked. "That shouldn't be possible." "As cheesy as it sounds I used the power of love and I channeled it into healing while also backing my intent with sheer power and will. There are rumours of ancient Sith having that power, but using darker emotions too fuel it. Padmé, theoretically anything is possible with the Force. Darth Nihilus consumed all the Force on a planet, killing all life down to the micro-organisms. Vitiate, a Sith Emperor, could do the same and intended too consume all the life in galaxy and make himself a god." "Jedi and modern Sith only seem weak, but all can learn powers that can devastate entire planets," Anakin finished. Line break-remove text and replace. Anakin and Padmé had both enjoyed spending more time together and slowly growing closer, but that was abruptly ended by Obi-Wan. "Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah... attack... I don't... make it... aaaggghhh!" "We'll retransmit his message to Coruscant as requested and if the council want me too travel to Geonosis and free him then I will." Anakin said before opening up a communication with the Jedi Temple and informed them of the message before retransmitting it for them. "We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority." Mace said. "I understand that Master Windu, but I do volunteer too join all of you... I can leave Senator Amidala with Ahsoka and HK-51 for protection. She's more than capable and as skilled as any average Jedi Knight with a lightsaber. I'm the closest to Obi-Wan and I can at the very least delay the execution by occupying their attention." Anakin offered. "You already shouldn't be on Tatooine, Anakin. Don't push your luck." Windu replied, before ending the communication. "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Padmé said, starting to hit buttons and flick switches in preparation for travel to Geonosis. Anakin stopped her. "He might not even be alive still. Jedi are difficult too hold and are best quickly executed." Anakin argued. "Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor..." "And he's like an incompetent father-figure, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here." "He gave you strict orders to protect me... and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along." Padmé said, to Anakin's annoyance. "Fine, but you're staying on the ship with Ahsoka and HK-51. I'll go in and free Obi-Wan and escape with him, and we can flee afterward." Line break-remove text and replace. Padmé refused too stay on the ship and they were captured due too Padmé's peaceful nature and attempts too negotiate, but Anakin only gave Jango Fett one of his extra lightsabers and only after promising too reclaim it from his corpse and getting hit for his threat... Anakin simply told Jango that he hit like a little girl. After being tossed into an open cart was when Padmé finally admitted that she loved Anakin. "No matter what, I swear too spend the rest of my life with you... I can't think of a better life than that," Anakin said softly. "Aww..." Ahsoka said. She didn't think that Anakin could be that sweet and romantic. After being chained to posts Obi-Wan deigned too talk with them. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message," Obi-Wan commented. "I retransmitted it as you requested, Obi-Wan. Then Padmé decided to come and rescue you, pointlessly negotiate with a traitorous Jedi, and get my lightsaber confiscated by a Mandalorian savage. Padmé won all of the arguments in case that you couldn't tell." Anakin replied. "The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth." Sun Rit announced. "Obi-Wan, whatever happens just go along with it," Anakin said, before breaking his chains and revealing four hidden lightsabers... Anakin freed Ahsoka, Padmé, and Obi-Wan and provided the Jedi with lightsabers. Anakin brutally crushed the skulls of the nexu, orray, reek, and acklay. Jango Fett was sent to finish them off next, but Anakin simply used a Force Burst that flung Fett into a wall and pulverized it and Jango Fett's body into a gruesome wreck. Anakin also retrieved his and Ahsoka's lightsabers in the process, much to Dooku's shock. Anakin had just greatly outperformed Dooku with Telekinesis and only Dooku was unsurprised. "Now get down here you jumped up Dark Jedi so that I can beat you so bad that you'll wish you were never pushed out of your mothers gaping, inbred, diseased-" And then Master Windu showed up and ruined his fun. Oh well, hundreds of Jedi made it worth it. Anakin and Ahsoka began using Mechu Macture too cripple and disable droids in evergrowing numbers and Anakin was raining down lightning upon Geonosian troops and battle droids as the Jedi were still slowly pushed back. "Someone's got to shut down these droids," Obi-Wan commented tiredly. "Don't worry! It's being taken care of!" Windu returned. "I'll reduce the numbers some more," Anakin said, before unleashing even more mechu macture and grey Force lightning. "You know the Order dislikes that," Obi-Wan said in annoyance. "The Order also dislikes sex, but imagine how grouchy I'd be without it," Anakin replied, amusing Ahsoka. The other Jedi were shepherded into the arena for what Harry assumed too be a mass execution. "Master Windu!" Dooku called out, too only be rewarded with silence. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." Dooku paused briefly. "Surrender and your lives will be spared." "We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku," Windu replied. "Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." Anakin and Padmé held hands, while Anakin wished that they could have had more time together. Thankfully Yoda arrived with an army, which wasn't recognizeable too Anakin. "Come on! Hurry! Hurry!" Yoda ordered. The Jedi and Padmé ran too board the ship and once all were onboard, the ship took off while firing its weapons in defence. "We need too find Dooku and either capture or kill him too end this pointless conflict..." Anakin commented, using the Force too locate Dooku. "He's coming past us soon and he's not even bothering too hide his presence. When you see him, follow him." Anakin said, the last was an order to the pilot who nodded. "We need a plan of attack," Obi-Wan said. "He's likely fleeing to a hidden ship and as a hidden ship it will have little too no viable security... Dooku may expect betrayal and he would limit the possibility of it. The actual plan is simple, I'll be his primary opponent since neither of you are skilled or powerful enough too match him individually yet and you'll aid me and fall back when he counter-attacks." Anakin said. Obi-Wan began too object until the ship lurched to the side after an blast and Padmé fell outside it... Anakin's response was quick, he caught her before she hit the ground and she quickly moved. "The other clones are picking her up," Anakin commented in relief. "You know, Anakin, your Padawan and I can help you," Obi-Wan said critically. "I know, but neither of you can beat him alone and would risk being maimed and reducing your potentials. Dooku may hold back against you out of sentimentality, Obi-Wan, but Ahsoka could be crippled by what I suspect too be a placeholder Sith Lord for this Darth Sidious' true hoped apprentice." "Placeholder?!" Obi-Wan asked in shock. "Dooku is a powerful former Jedi." "And is too old too master the Dark Side while suffering Dark Side degeneration and also pass on his skills and knowledge to an apprentice. Its bad strategy and would be a massive risk with only two Sith Lords, both of whom I believe too be elderly humans." Anakin paused. "If I were a Sith I would recruit myself or another high-potential or disenfranchised Jedi." They arrived at Dooku's secret hangar and ran inside, encountering Super Battle Droids that Anakin quickly destroyed before Dooku could dismiss them. "So... I'm guessing that you prefer Darth Tyranus under the current circumstances?" Anakin asked with a hint of mockery. "Indeed... you should join us, boy," Dooku said. "You would make a fine apprentice." "I've out grown learning and I'm sure that your Master would like me as a true apprentice. Was it difficult for Darth Sidious too use your own pride and arrogance to convince you that you aren't a mere placeholder for an intended true apprentice?" Anakin returned, angering Dooku. "What? You're a pathetic old man and the Dark Side of the Force exacts a toll upon its users. You're even older than Sidious. Why would he choose you when he'll just outlive you? You're just a pawn in his game for power." "I'm a former Jedi Master and a Sith Lord!" Dooku yelled. "You're a disgraced former Jedi and jumped up Dark Jedi with delusions of importance!" Anakin returned, activating his lightsaber with Dooku doing the same. Dooku attacked, but he quickly learned that he was no match for Anakin Skywalker and Dooku was being completely humiliated. Dooku lost an ear, had his retina grazed with a lightsaber, received a haircut, being castrated, and suffering several flesh wounds. Anakin eventually tired of toying with him and just cut Dooku's lightsaber in half and took his hand with it. Dooku was pinned to a wall an instant later. "Thanks for all the help, Obi-Wan," Anakin said mockingly, to a still shocked Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I couldn't even track your movements," Obi-Wan said defensively as Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan. "That's why Master Anakin prefers too fight alone. He's faster, smarter, stronger, and more powerful than the entire Jedi Council... we only would have gotten in his way. He should be a Jedi Master already, but he refuses too be a yes man for the council or obey stupid orders or opinions." Ahsoka said and was glared at by Obi-Wan. "It's not the place of a Padawan too criticize the Jedi Council." "It's not your place to criticize my Padawan for relaying my own opinions and beliefs. If you want too annoy someone and cause them too resent you then go get yourself another Padawan. If Ahsoka wants too be a well-trained, unquestioning, and blindly loyal pet too the Jedi Council then she knows where to go." Anakin said and Ahsoka and Dooku snorted in amusement. "Enough," Yoda said, entering the hangar. "Good, you have done, in defeating Dooku without suffering any injuries or any of you dying." "Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin replied. "Alone?" Yoda asked in surprise and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka nodded yes. "We weren't able too keep up," Obi-Wan admitted. "Caught you are, Count Dooku," Yoda said, looking at the disgraced former Jedi in distaste. "You won't redeem me," Dooku spat. "You won't keep the Sith Lords name from us for long... you failed a Sith Lord. He'll kill you now and your only option is too tell us his name and perhaps you can live out your remaining days with your connection to the Force severed. You might even be viewed as someone who was manipulated and used before you regained your senses." Anakin said, attempting too persuade Dooku into playing nice. Anakin already knew that Palpatine was Darth Sidious from Plagueis' and Maul's memories. "You can't stop him, Skywalker. Darth Sidious rules the Republic from the shadows." Dooku said and he was very tempted too betray Palpatine. "I think I'll remain loyal and let him free me... I'll find a way too earn his favor back," Dooku added, knowing that his skill and value was enough to earn his freedom. Line break-remove text and replace. Dooku was transported to Coruscant, but he escaped and vanished without a trace... no one knew if he was dead or alive. Anakin could only speculate that he was spared too continue as a placeholder. As for Anakin? He became the luckiest man in the universe and married Padmé Amidala-Skywalker... she agreed too take his last name as yet another symbol of her love for him. The war was interesting for Anakin, he got to prove himself as a military commander and tactician. The Dark Reaper was destroyed The Battle of Christophsis was easily won by Anakin annihilating the Separatist fleet with fire from the stars, despite Yoda's objection. Palpatine overruled him and wanted Anakin too save lives, time, and resources. Anakin slew Asajj Ventress during the battle too.